


What Kind of Bun?

by Sassy_Sas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fun, Humour, Pregnant, Show than tell, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sas/pseuds/Sassy_Sas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always did enjoy her baking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Bun?

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

Sakura sat on the couch with baby Kimiko in her arms, listening to the music playing softly in the background. Kiyomi and Ryota were upstairs playing with their toys or practicing for their test at the academy. So now Sakura was spending time with Kimiko, who she had finally got to go to sleep.

She was excited though; Kakashi was on his way home from a two month, A-Class mission and she could barely contain her excitement and pride. Her Commander was coming back to her.

She smiled widely and looked at the sleeping bundle in her arms. She was so peaceful. Then a thudding from the stairs and her other two children appeared, "Going next door." Ryota called as they left.

She shook her head. Those two were too much sometimes. She couldn't wait for Kakashi to be back. She could just imagine the excitement the other two would have in a few hours time. She had a certain feeling that Kiyomi would be hard to control.

She didn't mind though. Kiyomi was her daddy's girl. As Ryota was his daddy's boy and she was positive Kimiko would be a daddy's girl as well. She'd always remember the day she had told Kakashi she was pregnant with the twins. She laughed softly to herself and shook her head while rolling her eyes.

The many minutes it actually took Kakashi to get what she had been talking about was quite...amusing. He had just got back from his training session with Genma and Raidou.

_"Yo, Sakura,"_

_"Hey, how're you? How was training?" Sakura stuck her head out from around the corner._

_"It was good, yeah. Fine,yourself?"_

_She gave him a small smile and led him over to the couch where they sat down and she cuddled up to him, "Sheesh, you're all sweaty," she scrunched up her nose._

_"'Course I am! I'm just after training for an hour." he chuckled._

_They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Sakura spoke again, "Kakashi...I have something to tell you." she smiled up at him._

_"What is it?"_

_But she didn't answer; instead she twisted around and started to kiss him. And the kiss deepened and while it did she brought one of his hands and placed it on her abdomen._

_"Sakura?" Kakashi asked in confusion, breaking away from the kiss. It wasn't that he was opposed to what was going on and what it would inevitably lead to but she had sounded pretty serious when she had told him she wanted to tell him something._

_"I'm showing you what I want to talk to you about. I was always better at show than tell." she smiled and kissed him again, "Kakashi, how would you feel about being a dad?"_

_This brought Kakashi up short and his heart picked up a pace. They had talked about having children but there were no solid plans. He had also thought of being a father after the discussions and he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, "Happy, I s'pose. Why?"_

_She giggled. She was sure he would've gotten it then, "Because there's a bun in the oven."_

_Okay, now he was entirely perplexed, what the hell did buns have to with anything in the present conversation? Then again, if she was baking he wasn't adverse to that either, especially after training, "You're baking? What kind of bun?"_ _**whoosh.** _

_"No, Kakashi. Not in the way you're thinking." She pressed his hand a bit harder against her abdomen. His expression was blank as his mind rapidly pieced things together._

_"You mean, you're-"_

_"Mhmm." she smiled widely, "I'm pregnant."_

The sound of the door opening brought her out of her walk on memory lane. She got up, careful not to jostle Kimiko about too much while doing so, and went to greet her life-partner.

"Hey,"

Kakashi looked up and smiled warmly as he set his mission pack by the door and crossed over to her, lifting her chin up and kissing her gently on the lips, "I'm back,"

She leaned against him and smiled as she basked in the warmth his arms created as they circled her and their newly born daughter, "Yes, yes you are. Welcome home…Kakashi,"

* * *

**Well, another one-shot.  
**

**I'll be honest, I actually recycled this from an old post for a Role-Play site that my friends and I made but it made me giggle quite a bit when I switched the original characters with Sakura and Kakashi. I also edited a bit from the original post aside from the names.**

**A bit of light-hearted humour and a break from all the angst/drama/tragic -ridden fictions I've been doling out recently.**

**Review if you wish otherwise carry on lurrrrrkiiiiinnng.**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
